DRAGON BALL SUPER: The Story of Icin
by Patrickrc95
Summary: Trying to escape from Frieza's Forces; Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo come across Icin, a member of Frieza's race who has been in hiding since the destruction of Planet Vegeta. This Fanfiction takes place after the Tournament of Power and the Moro Arc in the Manga, and takes inspiration from the Newer Star Trek Films; continuing the "Space Opera" as set up by Dragon Ball Super: Broly.
1. Chapter 1

Some time has passed since Broly faced Gogeta on Earth, and Goku thus provided them with food and supplies courtesy of Bulma. Now Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo find themselves traveling through the cosmos via spaceship; trying to keep their distance from Frieza and his forces. Looking through the back window of the vessel, Cheelai is anxious to disembark. "We've been in outer-space for two days now. Nobody knows where we are, Lemo."

"So it appears." Lemo replies. "But the longer we keep this up, the better our chances are of staying out of harm's way in the long-term. One more day should be enough."

Cheelai tilts her head back against her seat. "Oh come on, old man. I'm starving back here. We've already burned through most of the supplies that Goku gave us. All we have left are a bunch of tea packets and water." Cheelai then looks at Broly, and places a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure Broly is starving too. He is a Saiyan after all."

Lemo smirks "Well, I don't see any fancy restaurants where you two love-birds can go on a date." This makes Cheelai and Broly react with embarrassment.

For a while, they all believe themselves to be in the clear. Suddenly, they get intercepted by a fleet of Frieza Force Spaceships which have been sent to hunt the three of them down. As Broly and company attempt to make an escape, one of their engines gets taken out by a laser, forcing them to make an emergency landing on a world completely covered with ice.

As they exit the vessel; Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo find themselves in the middle of a blizzard. They all watch as Frieza's Forces prepare to land on a flat near their location. Keeping their distance, the three outcasts come across an opening to a cave which they proceed to enter, hoping that Frieza's men will lose their trail as they go in.

* * *

Once inside, Broly and them let their guard down and take a few moments to sit down and catch their breath. Before too long, however, they come across a gigantic snow-monster deep within the cave. As it approaches, Cheelai and Lemo pull out their guns, and open fire upon the beast, but they do no damage. As Broly gets ready to rage out, a mysterious person suddenly appears from the shadows and makes quick work of the snow monster. Once this is done, the mysterious person reveals himself to be a member of Frieza's kind. He does in fact look very similar to Frieza in his first form, except for the fact that he has bright blue eyes, a bright blue cranium, and is at least six inches taller.

Stunned, Lemo reacts with apprehension. "You're one of Frieza's people."

The stranger holds his hand up and says "You have nothing to fear. I am not a threat to any of you. I have been on the run for years, just as you are now."

Lemo is surprised by this. "How do you know about that?"

"I saw Frieza's men as they landed. They didn't see me, but I heard them mention looking for deserters in this area. They don't know we're in this cave. We'll be safe for now, so long as we keep our power levels hidden from their scouters."

Lemo and Cheelai both let out a sigh. "What a relief." says Lemo. "Nobility is a rare trait among Frieza's people. To find one willing to help the three of us is nothing short of extraordinary. You have our thanks, stranger."

"No thanks necessary, old man. I am merely doing what is necessary."

"So you say."

* * *

After Lemo and Cheelai set up camp using the capsules provided to them by Goku, Lemo boils tea over a campfire and proceeds to ask the stranger "Now that the tea is done, allow me to introduce myself." He pours tea into a cup. "My name is Lemo. This is my associate, Cheelai. And that's our friend, Broly."

"Broly? I think that's a Saiyan name. But I thought the Saiyans were all wiped out when Planet Vegeta was destroyed."

"Apparently not. In fact there are at least two other full-blooded Saiyans living peacefully on Planet Earth as of this moment. One of which is the former Prince himself."

The stranger is surprised to hear this as Lemo hands him a cup of tea. "I...I was not aware of this."

"So what is your name if you don't mind me asking?"

The stranger sips the tea. "My name...is Icin."

Lemo is intrigued. "Icin? Hm. That's curious. If I'm not mistaken, you were one of Lord Frieza's finest warriors before Planet Vegeta's Destruction. Though from what I understand, you were re-assigned to a distant solar system and never returned."

"Ugh. So that's what they told you?"

Lemo is surprised by this reaction. "What do you mean?"

Icin takes another sip. "I didn't get re-assigned. I left the Frieza Force." The others gasp. "And for good reason."

"And why is that?"

"They used me. Lord Frieza used me. He raised me to believe that the Saiyans were monsters without remorse, that my father was killed by one of them."

"Oh good lord."

As Cheelai sips some tea, Icin continues his story. "I thought that I was doing the right thing by helping Lord Frieza. But that turned out to be a lie."

* * *

**ICIN NARRATES:**

After my father's death, Frieza took me in. He trained me to fight and taught me how to kill. Within four years, I was given my first and final assignment as Lord Frieza's personal Assassin. I had three targets. The First Target was an old man. A well known Saiyan Historian. One of few remaining Saiyans who had knowledge of their ancient history, including the Legendary Super Saiyan. The Second Target was a member of King Vegeta's council. He had called for the end of the Saiyans' involvement in the planet trade, and did not trust Lord Frieza. The Third Target was a Double-Agent; a Spy working for King Vegeta; providing him with insight as to what Lord Frieza was planning.

The First Target, I later found out, was already in ill health as it was. If I hadn't shown up when I did, he would've perished well within a month's passing. The Second Target was just as pitiful to me. He could barely hold his own in a one-on-one fight. Then I came across The Third Target. He knew who I was somehow, and before he died he told me "Frieza is using you." Though he didn't have time to explain what he meant by this, I later managed to eavesdrop on a conversation between Frieza and Dodoria. That's when I learned the truth. It wasn't a Saiyan who killed my father. It was Frieza himself. Lord Frieza had led me astray for four years.

Of course, that wasn't all I had learned. I also found out that Frieza was plotting the unthinkable. The Annihilation of all the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta. At this time, I could've made an effort to try and confront Frieza right then and there, but even I knew that it wouldn't be enough to stop him. Instead, I sought to warn King Vegeta of the impending attack, but Frieza's men intercepted me in orbit causing me to crash land here on this planet. Within days, I could only watch from a nearby slope as Planet Vegeta was engulfed in an explosion. I've been in hiding ever since.


	2. Chapter 2

After making an emergency landing on a frozen world; Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo find themselves hunkered down in a cave; listening to a tale being told to them by a member of Frieza's people who claims to have been the tyrant's former right hand. Once he is done, Lemo attempts to put Icin's story into perspective. "So what you're telling us is that Lord Frieza murdered your father, then manipulated you into serving under him. Correct?"

Icin nods. "Yes. That is correct."

"Hmph. That's quite the coincidence. It seems that we're are all here for similar reasons then. Our friend Broly was manipulated by his own father to assist Lord Frieza just a few months ago." This catches Icin's attention. "Me and my associate took a great risk in helping him escape."

Icin glances over at Broly and Cheelai. "Hm. I see. It's quite fortunate that you've all managed to make it this far. Under Lord Frieza's watch, insubordination...treason...could be a death sentence."

"You're right about that. Come to think of it, that could be the reason why your father was killed."

Icin nods. "Indeed. My father never saw eye to eye with Frieza. Hell, he didn't even trust King Cold. After his death, Frieza would always tell me that my father was weak-willed, too compassionate, and that he paid the ultimate price for it. I should've known."

"Your father was one of the good ones then." Icin affects a half-smile. He sips some tea, and Lemo continues talking. "We are fortunate to have met you, Icin. To receive such generosity from a member of Frieza's people is quite rare in of itself."

Cheelai puts down her cup. "Yeah. No kidding. It's a shame that there aren't more like you around." She rests her head on Broly's lap.

"That's what you think, but the problem is that most of us are simply too afraid to say anything against Lord Frieza, let alone stand up to him. My father found that out the hard way. That's why I couldn't fight Frieza on my own. He is very powerful, the strongest of his kind, and among the strongest in the whole universe. No one can stop him. Not even me."

Lemo then asks "What if I told you that it IS in fact possible to defeat him?"

Icin is unconvinced. "Tch. Yeah right."

"And...what if I told you that he's been beaten before?"

This statement catches Icin by surprise as his eyes widen. "What? You are joking."

Lemo sips some tea. "Apparently not. A lot has happened since Planet Vegeta was destroyed. A number of insurrections have taken place. Battles have been fought, and the once powerful Ginyu Force has been all but obliterated."

Icin is astonished at what Lemo is telling him. "The Ginyu Force?" Lemo nods. Icin stands up and says "Hold a moment. So what you're telling me is that there is a warrior out there who is even more powerful than Lord Frieza?"

Lemo nods. "Yes. In fact more than one. But more importantly, it is the two Saiyans who we met on Planet Earth."

Icin is intrigued. "Oh. Really?"

Lemo nods. "Mhm."

"I see." Icin sits back down. "So the two Saiyans revolted. That makes sense. I suppose the old legend came true as well then. The Legendary Super Saiyan, Lord Frieza's worst fear, has surfaced." He pauses for a moment and thinks. Then, he stands up again, and says "Wait here. I'll be back as soon as possible."

As Icin makes his way towards the entrance of the cave, Lemo asks him "What are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here. I'm gonna go out there and take out Frieza's men myself." Lemo and the others are stunned. "Once that is done, we're going to steal their spaceship and make our escape."

Cheelai is shocked. "What?!"

So is Lemo. "You can't be serious! If the Frieza Force detect your presence, they'll notify Lord Frieza himself!"

Icin puts one hand up and says "You have nothing to fear, Lemo. I've been suppressing my power level for years. That's how I've managed to stay hidden for so long. Gonna keep a low profile and knock them out silently. I'll also break their scouters so they can't report back."

* * *

As Icin heads out, he does exactly as he said he would do. He knocks Frieza's men out silently, and then he breaks their scouters before meeting up with the others and stealing the ship. Then, they all take off into orbit. Several hours later, Icin finds himself in the captain's seat with Lemo and Cheelai seated in the two terminals in front of him, and Broly is standing right next to him. Icin asks Cheelai "Is there anything on the scanners?"

Cheelai replies "No. I think we're good. For now at least."

"'For now' is not a guarantee." says Lemo. "If we intend to keep this vessel in the long-term, we'll need more people to help in maintaining it."

Icin nods. "I agree. While it's not as large as Lord Frieza's vessel, it's large enough that we'll need additional hands to keep it going."

Cheelai lets out a sigh. "Whatever. Are you sure you wanna keep this thing though? A crew is a lot to deal with. You know?"

"I'm aware. It's a necessary risk, Cheelai. It is going to take everything we have and more to bring down Lord Frieza." Icin stands up and he walks in between the two terminals. "The only thing we have right now is this space-ship, and this space-ship is both fast and powerful. Fast enough to travel long distances, and powerful enough to fend off enemy drone forces. We'll need both of these things to get where we're going."

Impressed with Icin's words, Lemo says "Well spoken." Cheelai nods in agreement. "So...what's the plan?"

"First things first. We need to find some crew members to help us out as we go along."

Lemo nods. "Hm. Sounds reasonable. What's happens afterwards?"

"We set a course for Earth. I intend to recruit the Saiyans there to our cause."

Cheelai is startled, but Lemo agrees with this choice. "A sensible next step. The Saiyans could be quite helpful. No doubt Frieza intends evil for them as well."

Icin makes his way towards Broly. "Agreed. In the meantime...perhaps me and your friend should spar for a bit." Lemo and Cheelai get nervous as Icin begins speaking to Broly. "It has been quite some time since I've had any serious combat training. A brief sparring session might do me some good. A Saiyan such as yourself should be a decent challenge for me."

Cheelai steps forward nervously and says "Uh...I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well...It's just that...um...you see...Broly's power is unstable and uh...well...he-he tends to lose control over himself when he goes all out." She chuckles nervously.

After a short pause, Icin looks at Lemo who tells him "She's right. It's happened once before."

Icin crosses his arms. "I see." He shrugs his shoulders. "Oh well." Icin sits back down. "I suppose training will have to wait then." Lemo and Cheelai let out a sigh of relief. "Very well. Let's get going."

Cheelai nods and Lemo says "Good idea." He presses some buttons and the ship starts moving at full speed.


End file.
